Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming method, an image forming apparatus, and a method for manufacturing printed matter.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording devices have advantages that noise is low and operability is high. In addition, inkjet recording devices are easy to produce color images on plain paper. For this reason, inkjet recording devices are now widely diffusing from home use to office use.
Inkjet technology has also been applied to digital printers for industrial use. For example, printers capable of recording information with solvent ink or ultraviolet-curable ink on non-absorptive recording media have been put into a market. On the other hand, demand for water-based inks is increasing for environmental protection.
Conventional water-based inkjet inks have been developed for limited applications, e.g., for plain paper or special paper such as glossy photo paper. On the other hand, there is an increasing demand for extended application of inkjet printing for coated paper. However, since coated paper is poor in permeability, it is generally difficult to strongly fix pigments on coated paper, resulting in an image with poor abrasion resistance.